venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Scare Bear
Scare Bear is an entity of unknown nature on The Venture Bros. It appears to be a supervillain due to its associations with both The Revenge Society and The Guild of Calamitous Intent, but nearly nothing else is currently known about its identity. Character History Scare Bear first appeared in ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' as one of the hopefuls at Impossible Plaza auditioning for placement in The Revenge Society. Bear's disturbing nature was frightening enough to spook Phantom Limb, Professor Impossible, and Baron Ünderbheit. Dean Venture stated he had no record of Scare Bear nor knew how the Bear gained entry. All of the questions The Revenge Society asked of Scare Bear were only answered by a dreadful heavy breathing sound. Scare Bear was not seen among The Revenge Society's ranks later, perhaps signifying it was too scary to get accepted into the newly formed villainous organization. Scare Bear later popped up for a cameo in ''It Happening One Night'', appearing in a corner of Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture's new residence in New York City while the Doom Factory was throwing a party there. In ''The Rorqual Affair'' Scare Bear guarded the door to The Meyer London School to prevent outsiders from entering the Guild meeting about setting a bounty for The Blue Morpho's capture. It later appeared at Rat Island with other members of The Guild of Calamitous Intent to view the fake Blue Morpho captured by Tunnel Vision. In ''The Forecast Manufacturer'', Scare Bear found Hank Venture in the snow after the latter injured his head. When Hank incoherently asked for help and said he had to rescue his girlfriend, Scare Bear picked him up and took him to Dean Venture's dormitory hallway at Stuyvesant University. Scare Bear set Hank down and pointed ominously down the hall toward Dean's dorm room. Hank opened the bedroom door to discover his girlfriend Sirena Ong cheating on him with Dean, which resulted in a brief but subdued verbal confrontation. Dean and Sirena, abruptly noticing Scare Bear lurking silently in the doorway, pointed out Scare Bear to Hank, who was relieved to have confirmation that he wasn't hallucinating the bear. Hank finally passed out from blood loss while Scare Bear stood silently looking on. Episode Appearances Season 4 * ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' Season 6 * ''It Happening One Night'' Season 7 * ''The Rorqual Affair'' * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' Trivia * Scare Bear was inspired by an art piece entitled [http://www.artnet.com/artists/mark-wallinger/sleeper-pvnaFFBhsFpFFm4whZMhmA2 Sleeper] by artist Mark Wallinger that Jackson Publick came across while searching for images of bear costumes.Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 216 * Scare Bear appears to live in New York City as the character has exclusively been shown in New York. * One fan theory notes that Scare Bear tends to appear during violations of the so-called "seven deadly sins" and may be an avatar for punishing said transgressions or at the very least pointing them out. ** ''Bright Lights, Dean City'': Scare Bear tries out for The Revenge Society, a group dedicated to exacting revenge on the Venture family for past harms. Sins: envy, wrath. ** ''It Happening One Night'': Scare Bear attends a party at the VenTech Tower where Wes Warhammer and his Doom Factory exploit Dr. Venture's vanity in order to burglarize his laboratory. Sin: pride. ** ''The Rorqual Affair'': Scare Bear attends the Guild meeting at The Meyer London School where a bounty is announced for the capture of The Blue Morpho, then the gathering on Rat Island where Tunnel Vision presents a fake Blue Morpho in an attempt to claim the bounty. Sin: greed. ** ''The Forecast Manufacturer'': Scare Bear finds an injured, semi-conscious Hank Venture in the snowy streets of Manhattan and carries him to his brother Dean's dorm room at Stuyvesant University, where it is revealed that Dean has just slept with Hank's girlfriend, Sirena. Sins: lust, envy. Under The Mask? Since the introduction of Scare Bear there has been much speculation as to who is inside the costume. It is unknown if the character's identity will ever officially be revealed. While no definitive answer has yet been given, there are numerous suspects that can be crossed off the list. Shared Scenes The following characters have been seen onscreen at the same time as or in the same scene with Scare Bear. * [[Alien Villain|'Alien Villain']]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Auntie Matter|'''Auntie Matter]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Baron Werner Ünderbheit|'''Baron Ünderbheit]]:' Revenge Society tryouts at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]] * [[Billy Maim|'''Billy Maim]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Black Maria|'Black Maria']]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Brick Frog|'Brick Frog']]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]]; "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Dean Venture|'''Dean Venture]]:' Revenge Society tryouts at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]]; dorm room at Stuyvesant University''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * [[Dot Com|'''Dot Com]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Dr. Mrs. The Monarch|'''Dr. Mrs. The Monarch]]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture|'''Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Eenie-Meanie|'''Eenie-Meanie]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Flying Squid|'Flying Squid']]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Frigid|'''Frigid]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Gerard the Gorilla|'Gerard the Gorilla']]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Hank Venture|'Hank Venture']]:' streets of New York, convenience store, dorm room at Stuyvesant University * [[Hard Candy|'Hard Candy]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Henchman 21|'Henchman 21']]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Hogfish|'''Hogfish]]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Intangible Fancy|'''Intangible Fancy]]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Iron Anvil|'''Iron Anvil]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Nightmare Coat|'''Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Nightmare Coat]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Mentalist Villain With Purple Cape|'''Mentalist Villain With Purple Cape]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Mrs. Wandering Spider|'''Mrs. Wandering Spider]]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Phantom Limb|'''Phantom Limb]]:' Revenge Society tryouts at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]]; Rat Island''The Rorqual Affair'' * [[Plug Face Guy|'''Plug Face Guy]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Professor Impossible|'''Professor Impossible]]: 'Revenge Society tryouts at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]] * [[Purple Rose|'''Purple Rose]]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Ramburglar|'''Ramburglar]]' (deceased):' Rat Island''The Rorqual Affair'' * [[Red Death|'Red Death']]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Scorpio|'''Scorpio]]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Serpentine|'''Serpentine]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[She-Hemoth|'She-Hemoth']]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Sirena Ong|'Sirena Ong']]:' dorm room at Stuyvesant University * [[Storm Front|'Storm Front]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[The Egoist|'''The Egoist]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Trashenstein|'''Trashenstein]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Tunnel Vision|'Tunnel Vision']]:' Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] * [[Ultra-Violent|'''Ultra-Violent]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Unicornelius|'Unicornelius']]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * '''Unnamed Convenience Store Clerk: convenience store * Unnamed Guild Strangers: Rat Island''The Rorqual Affair'' * [[Unnamed Magician Villain With Hazmat Hat|'Unnamed Magician Villain With Hazmat Hat']]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Unnamed Villain with Clover Eyepatch|'''Unnamed Villain with Clover Eyepatch]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Vain Gloria|'''Vain Gloria]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Vespertina|'''Vespertina]]:' "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Wes Warhammer|'''Wes Warhammer]]' (deceased):' "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' Geographically Impossible The following characters were seen onscreen or established through dialogue as physically being in another location simultaneous to Scare Bear being shown elsewhere. * [[Billy Quizboy|'Billy Quizboy']]:' out following Hank Venture around on his first date with Sirena Ong while Scare Bear was at the "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Brock Samson|'''Brock Samson]]:' seen searching New York for Hank Venture while Scare Bear was at the "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Brown Widow|'''Brown Widow]]/Jared: serving Hank Venture and Sirena Ong's table at the ninja-themed Yumi restaurant while Scare Bear was at the "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Dermott Fictel|'Dermott Fictel']]:' working at the mall in Colorado Springs when Scare Bear was auditioning for The Revenge Society at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]]''Everybody Comes to Hank's'' * [[Ook-Ook|'''Ook-Ook]]:''' frozen in a block of ice in the '''Jonas Venture Jr. Museum of Jonas Venture on Spider-Skull Island''Now Museum-Now You Don't''''The Lepidopterists'' * [[Pete White|'Pete White']]:' out following Hank Venture around on his first date with Sirena Ong while Scare Bear was at the "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] * [[Rocco|'''Rocco]]:' seen searching New York for Sirena Ong while Scare Bear was at the "Happening" at VenTech Tower[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]]; shown guarding The Monarch with Wide Wale when Scare Bear visits Rat Island''The Rorqual Affair'' * [[Sergeant Hatred|'''Sergeant Hatred]]:' serving eggs for Hank Co. at the Venture compound while Scare Bear was auditioning for The Revenge Society at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]]''Everybody Comes to Hank's''; knocked unconscious from Eenie-Meanie's tranquilizer while Scare Bear was at the "Happening" at VenTech Tower''It Happening One Night'' * [[Teddy Talk-To-Me|'''Teddy Talk-To-Me]]:' still imprisoned in Dunwitch Asylum when Scare Bear was auditioning for The Revenge Society at One Impossible Plaza[[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]]''Momma's Boys'' * [[The Action Man|'''The Action Man]]:' hospitalized and unconscious from a stroke while Scare Bear was carrying Hank Venture around New York[[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]]''The Saphrax Protocol'' * [[The Monarch|'''The Monarch]]:' imprisoned in Tophet Tower's penthouse by Wide Wale when Scare Bear visits Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]]; playing "The Most Dangerous Game" with The Creep while Scare Bear was carrying Hank Venture around New York * [[Wide Wale|'''Wide Wale]]:' interrogating The Monarch in his penthouse apartment when Scare Bear visits Rat Island[[The Rorqual Affair|''The Rorqual Affair]] Physical Mismatch The following characters have distinctive physical characteristics that are not shared with Scare Bear. * [[Molotov Cocktease|'''Molotov Cocktease]]:' Molotov is missing her left eye and has a visible scar across her left eyelids, while both of Scare Bear's eyes are clearly visible through the eyeholes of the costume and unscarred * [[Sergeant Hatred|'Sergeant Hatred]]:' in addition to being wider in the midsection than Scare Bear, Sergeant Hatred has a facial tattoo that would be clearly visible through the eyeholes of Scare Bear's costume * [[Teddy Talk-To-Me|'Teddy Talk-To-Me]]:' in addition to being wider in the midsection than Scare Bear, Teddy has disfiguring burns covering his body and face that would be clearly visible through the eyeholes of Scare Bear's costume[[Momma's Boys|''Momma's Boys]] * [[The Pirate Captain|'''The Pirate Captain]]: The Pirate Captain is missing his left eye and covers it with an eyepatch, while both of Scare Bear's eyes are clearly visible through the eyeholes of the costume Deleted Scenes * In Season 7's ''The Rorqual Affair'', Scare Bear guards the door to The Meyer London School to prevent outsiders from entering the Guild meeting about setting a bounty for The Blue Morpho's capture. In a deleted scene Scare Bear is gently confronted by an A.A. group who have their biweekly meeting scheduled at the time that the Guild is using the room (ostensibly to rehearse for a production of the Sondheim musical Into the Woods.) The apparent group leader gives Scare Bear an A.A. pamphlet and tells the villain "I can see your pain. We can help." Gallery Revenge Society Scared.jpg|The Revenge Society interviewing Scare Bear, with barely enough courage to look at him. Scare Bear solo.png Scare Bear tries out for the Revenge Society.png Murder Bear Knife.jpg|"He has a knife... super... power." scare bear.png|Scare Bear seen at Wes Warhammer's party Gathered Guild members at Rat Island.png|Scare Bear at Rat Island Scare Bear carried Hank in convenience store.png|"You sure you don't want anything? Okay. You're not getting any of mine." Scare Bear eyes Hank.png Scare Bear and Hank in medium.png Scare Bear points Hank to Dean's dorm.png Scare Bear fills the doorway.png|"Oh, good. You guys see him, too." References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced by Nobody Category:Assassins and Professional Killers Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Featured Articles